


In Another Life

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The unrealostic Adashi reunion we deserved.





	In Another Life

 They all file out of the meeting room slowly, returning to their seperate work spaces. Shiro walked out and huffed a sigh, glad that it was over and he could rid himself of the proffesional air he had to put on around the Garrison leaders. He clenched his human fist slightly, a reminder to himself that he needed to relax. Now that the meeting was over, he could begin to re-familiarise himself with the Garrison- it had been a long time after all. He made to walk down the hall, but stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met with someone else's. He inhaled sharply, eyes widening in disbelief.  
  
"Adam?" He whispered upon his exhale,  
  
"Shiro?" He heard over the sound of all the other people.They began to move at the same time, taking steps toward each other and getting closer. Suddenly, Shiro was running despite the lack of any real distance between them. They collided in moments, Adam all but jumping into his arms, wrapping himself around Shiro as if letting go would make Shiro's disappear. Shiro held onto him like a lifeline, his hands gripping onto the back of his Garrison uniform as tears spilled from both of their eyes.  
  
"You came back," Adam whispered after some time, sniffling and burying his face in Shiro's neck.  
  
"'Course I did," Shiro said with a hint of sarcasm, a grin on his face despite the maelstrom of emotions in his chest.  
  
"You idiot, I told you not to die," Adam chuckled tearfully into Shiro's skin. Shiro laughs gently, amd grips onto Adam tighter. He doesn't know if they'll ever be able to go back to what they were, but for now, wrapped in each other's embrace, it felt like enough.


End file.
